Return to Cato Neimoidia
"As long as I can see Cato Neimoidia from my eyes, and with the Force, it is truly an empty world belonging to the Separatists, all of whom are consumed by power and greed." —Ralana Ahln 'Return to Cato Neimoidia '''was a continuation of the unfinished mission that took place on the purse world of Cato Neimoidia in 19 BBY during the Clone Wars. Though originally led by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, they were forced to return to Coruscant after an explosion occurred in the Jedi Temple. After the event, with the result of Tano sorrowfully leaving the Order, the mission fell directly under both Jedi Generals Alloysis Keloy and Ralana Ahln, taking with them the 501st Legion and the 653rd Intel Regiment to eliminate the Separatist presence on Cato Neimoidia. The Battle The Republic fleet dropped into the Cato Neimodia system, with the intent of accomplishing the task that was originally carried out by Skywalker. Whilst Keloy and his men would engage ground forces, Ahln and detachments of the 501st would deal with the gun emplacements that would threaten the assault. Upon arriving, however, Keloy's gunship was hit by enemy fire, and, along with Captain Dasher, were behind enemy lines, being treated to their injuries by Kix. Contact was lost with Ahln's forces, leaving the ground forces little to no information of knowing of each other's status. After calling in air support to eliminate the droid armies closing in on the clone troopers, Lieutenant Jep and Captain Rex proceeded forward into the city, intent of claiming it. Following the capture of the first city, Dasher recovered and prepared his men for retaking the command center, while Rex led his troops to keep the gun emplacements off them while the latter make their approach. As the 501st engaged both droids and Neimoidian soldiers alike in the city park, Dasher and his troops scaled the mountain wall to reach the command center, meeting STAPs along the way. The 501st, meanwhile, noticed that they were making progress with relative ease. Captain Rex then surmised that something was going on deep in the other part of the city, and then set off to join Dasher in the command center, accompanied by Coric, and Jesse. Dasher and his men, meanwhile, discovered that most of the droids were cut down, except for commando droids of which they subdued quickly. The clones then made their way to the communications center, and then reported to Rex of the strange incident. However, after receiving a call from one his troops before being killed, Dasher quickly left for the hangar to discover the source of the attack, knowing that a dark figure was behind the killings... A Dark Encounter : ''"You look so different from your other counterparts. You have loyalty towards the Republic, yet you do not always follow orders. Strange." : "Just like your predecessor. All bark, not too much bite." —the Dark Jedi and Captain Rex The hangar soon completely smelled of clone troopers who were killed by the point of a lightsaber. Dasher and his men soon encountered a Dark Jedi, responsible for the killings. While engaging him, Rex, Coric and Jesse arrived at the command center to find all the clones and droids alike, dead. Contact with General Ahln was soon re-established, of whom the latter managed to destroy the cannons, and was on her way to assist. A shot then alerted Rex, and then he, along with Coric and Jesse, arrived at the hangar to witness the fight going on. Rex gave the command for charges to be placed, then walked out to meet the Dark Jedi. The two exchanged brief words, then the Dark Jedi ran at him, only to discover that a large munitions crate was falling on top of him, and which nearly killed him. Unfortunately, however, this gave the chance for the Dark Jedi to escape, leaving the command center recaptured under Republic control. Participants Outcome *Republic victory **Separatist fleet expelled from Cato Neimoidia **Xeron Hylos presumed dead, but rescued and escaped Cato Neimoidia Casualties Grand Army of the Republic Moderate *Many Clone Troopers *Several AT-RTs *3 UT-ATs *5 Clone Turbo Tanks *Some losses to Starfighter squadrons Confederacy of Independent Systems Heavy *Much of the Battle Droid occupation of Cato Neimoidia *Many Neimoidian Soldiers *Several Dark Acolytes **Fegis Jokon *Dozens of AATs *Numerous Starfighters *11 Homing Spider Droids *2 Munificent-class Frigates *2 Recusant-class Destroyers Category:Events